Enzo Amore the Fox
Enzo Amore the Fox is a 3 feet tall, Darkspore and Water wielding Fox that will stop at nothing to make sure everything is right with the world. Enzo is also 23 years old. Enzo belongs to Rage the Hedgehog. Attention: Cryosin has told me that he was leaving(he didn't specify whether it was permanent or not) and that he liked my characters enough that he trusted me with Enzo and is letting me claim him. I told him I was honored to do so, so here I am. He also told me I can change whatever I like, just keep the roots of Enzo the same. As such, I am going to use him as if he was my character from the start. Welcome to the family, Enzo Amore. Bio Enzo Amore(Pronounced "En zoh Uh more ay") was born with a small scar that went across his forehead down to his left eye. His parents aren't sure why he got it, but Enzo believes it gave him his water powers. Everyone else thinks it's bullcrap, but Enzo was always one for believing in fate and destiny. Once he turned 5, his parents had told him to leave, believing he was a curse for their family. Enzo tried to convince them otherwise, but he couldn't change their minds. So he was sent out of their home, and he was left to survive on his own. Until he was 14 When he turned 14, he met another Fox that was hellbent on helping him. Enzo was extremely grateful for the help, but the Fox had said "I heard it all before, I just wanna help people, y'know?". That other Fox's name was "Eric" but he preferred to be called "Nomad" for how he acts. Because of Nomad, Enzo is still alive today. Enzo later heard that, among locals, Nomad became an accomplice for a local criminal. He was caught and was sentenced to Death Row, along with his partner. Enzo knew he needed to return the favor. He ran to the prison, where he was about to be killed. He started to fight with Nomad, who later apologized for being a criminal. Enzo simply said, "I forgive you, but that's not why I saved you. Not to have this chat. I wanted to return the favor. Stay in touch." and he ran off. Enzo now spends his days in Station Square, attempting to help anyone he can while still being hunted by the Police for helping a criminal. Personality If you couldn't tell, Enzo is kind hearted. He is also mysterious and shy towards newer people. Enzo doesn't like to speak up in conversations with people he isn't comfortable with, in fact, he is a bit afraid of other people because he knows bad things can happen and is obsessed with thinking the bad things and less with the reality of them. However, if anyone is in trouble, he will help them. That doesn't mean they will be automatic bffs 4 life, they may become friends, but he still is a bit shy. Appearance Enzo is black with a peach muzzle, with white highlights on his hair, which is in a fauxhawk style. His hair is black as well. He wears black shoes with white shoelaces, black and red gloves, and his tail has a white tip at the end of it. Abilities/Powers As mentioned above, Enzo has Water and Darkspore powers. He is also very perceptive. That's basically it. Lots of un-needed space here... Trivia Enzo Amore's name is based off of the WWE Wrestler, Enzo Amore(Based meaning COPIED) The creator, Cryosin, wanted to give Enzo powers but nothing too overpowered. Enzo is slightly Italian, but has an american accent. Feedback Any feedback on this character, any things you like and don't like please tell me. Any "fan art" so to speak is greatly appreciated! Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities